Take a Break
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: With Pein burried in work and ignoring Konan, out bluehaired kunoichi turns to Deidara, who shares a little crossdressing secret of his that always manages to get his Danna to pounce on him. PeinKonan, Sasodei. Crossdressing, yaoi, sexual content.


Allo people! Been a while! XD

An evil little idea of mine, some PeinKonan and Sasodei goodness. And Dei-chan wearing a miniskirt!! XD Enjoy :D

Warning: some yaoi and sexual content.

"Stupid bastard…"

Konan grumbled to herself as she stomped her way down the shadowed corridors, her grey eyes flashing furiously. Her shoes clacking sharply on the stone floor, the blue-headed kunochi unconsciously made her way down to the kitchen.

Flopping down on the long wooden bench, she let out an irritated and disappointed sigh.

Yup, she was pissed off. Very much so.

Why, you might ask?

Because of a certain red-headed, hypnotic eyed ninja, who happened to be plaguing her thoughts constantly.

Not that she minded.

What she DID mind, was that instead of being with the origami mistress, making the bed shake, he was hunched at his desk, his red eyes fixed on piles of paperwork, his hands gripping the pen manically, pierced mouth set in a line.

And nothing in the world would freakin make him BUDGE.

"Responsibility and duty comes first. Now leave me alone, Konan, I have a lot of stuff to do." Was his only reply to her every attempt to get him to do something else.

She traced her fingers along the bumps on the table, miserable. All she wanted to do was tear that damned pen out of his hand and throw him over the table, to mute his stupid excuses and lectures with a passionate kiss…but then again, she wanted to keep on living. Doing that with her tense, work-ridden partner would be utter suicide.

Pouting, hurt at being rejected, she moodily swung in her seat.

"Hey, Konan-chan, un! What are you doing here all alone, un?"

The cerulean-haired female cocked her head slightly in the blonde's direction before turning her gaze back to the table.

"Oh, hi, Deidara…nothing…"

She felt the bench slide as he sat down next to her, his worried face stooping in level with hers.

"You look like Kakuzu when he is forced to pay for something. What's wrong?"

Konan shrugged, not really wanting to admit how pathetic she was feeling.

"Is it Leader-sama?" the all-knowing blue eyes traced her features, his signature grin gracing his lips.

"Do you fuckin' read minds?"

"No, I am good at guessing. You two had an argument?"

"…No, not really. I just want him to talk to me…or…do stuff…but he's obsessed about his damn paperwork and won't budge. He even scorns me for not concentrating on ninja issues? What the hell?" Konan breathed furiously, pouting.

It's not like he was complaining the last time, she thought darkly.

And he was the right one to talk. The ex-rain nin's favourite trick was to pounce on her when she was learning jutsus, completely off-guard.

So much for ninja issues and responsibilities…hypocritical bastard.

Deidara sighed, his long bang covering his scope fluttering. "Don't I know what you mean. Same with Sasori-danna. He gets so caught up in either his puppets or papers he won't even pay the slightest attention to anything else…and if I want to convince him…well…" after a few moments of hesitation, Deidara gingerly lifted the neck of his shirt to show a long white scar running across his collarbone. "Not the best idea, un."

"Ouch!" the kunochi winced.

"Was nothing big. He…made it up to me later…" Deidara winked, a slight blush covering his pale skin.

"I can imagine…" Konan raised an eyebrow. Judging from the noises she sometimes heard from their shared room, her imagination wasn't restrained in any way…

"So…you have any advice me?" the sapphire-haired girl asked nonchalantly, expecting an awkward shake of a head.

To her surprise, the blonde Akatsuki member nodded, a sinful grin creeping on his already blushed face.

"Oh yes. And it never fails, un."

Her spirits rising, Konan scooted closer to Deidara.

"Spill."

"Okay, it's really quite simple. It came to me after this one particular mission that involved assassinating this weird guy who had a fetish for corsets…" the ex-Iwa nin took a break to smirk as the memories flooded back into his head.

"_Goddamn it, Deidara! Do it yourself!!"_

_Frowning__ at the irritated voice, Deidara grabbed his bag and threw himself on his bed, shooting dark glances at the hunching figure of his Danna. _

_They have had an awful mission. Turns out the guy was guarded by a small army, and getting out there alive was one hell of a fight._

_Especially for Deidara, who of course, was still dressed in a tight, black corset, a tiny blue miniskirt, his legs clad in fishnet stockings. _

_Those, well, were pretty uncomfortable._

_But not nearly as bad as having to fight in high heels._

_Picking at the strings of the corset, the blonde explosive expert sighed inwardly. He was seriously pissed off, having his dignity once again shattered – and the fact Sasori hadn't even bothered to help him get this damn thing off._

_Yeah, the redhead was having 'one of those days' again._

_If the redhead's hands__ weren't so close to so many poisons, the blonde would have asked him if he was PMS-ing or something…_

_He picked at the tattered skirt distastefully, registering the fact it now only reached to his mid-thighs, his slender, fishnet-covered legs completely exposed._

_Suddenly, an idea struck him._

_Aha…_

_Stealing a glance at the puppet master, Deidara smirked. _

_Oh he was going to snap that grouchy puppet__ out of his mood. _

_Just you wait, Danna…_

_Sasori flicked__ the finished scroll to the side, flicking his disgusted gaze over the pile of work before him._

_He threw down the pen, rubbing his tired eyes._

_I need a break…he thought hazily, stumbling out of his seat and towards the bathroom, trying not to glance at his frowning partner on the bed._

_As the Akasuna splashed water on his face, he felt a twinge of regret as he recalled snapping on the hyperactive blonde._

_But dammit, he was so annoying! Especially looking like that…carelessly lying on the bed, unaware of the fact he was showing more than enough skin for the redhead's imagination to starts acting up again…_

_Sasori knew if he got distracted…comforting his partner…which he so badly wanted to do…he will never get the paperwork done._

_Drying his hands, he walked briskly out of the gloomy bathroom._

_Glancing up, his mahogany__ eyes widened, breath catching in his throat._

_On his table, lying on the heaps of scrolls, was his partner._

_Deidara smirked, his head resting on his arm. He slowly crossed his legs, lying on his side, allowing the tiny skirt to ride up even higher. He sent a smoldering gaze towards his gaping partner, the stormy blue irises burning with desire._

"_You have been working so hard, Danna…" he purred, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Come…take a break…" _

"_D-deidara…" Sasori managed to stammer, taking a hesitant step towards his partner. "I…I shouldn't…you know…"_

"_Oh but you have been ignoring me, Danna…" the blonde cocked his head, his visible eye glittering. His free hand lazily started stroking his hips, the deep purple polish standing out to his flawless skin. He grinned again, licking his lips._

"_You know you want me, Sasori…" he breathed, the mouth on his hand licking along his stomach sensually, followed by the redhead's piercing gaze. "And I'm here. All stuffed into this little corset. Come and untie me…"_

_That was all the redhead needed to hear._

_A second later, Deidara was pushed on his back by a hand on his shoulder. Hungry lips captured his own, hands slipping underneath the ridiculous excuse for a skirt._

_A hot moan escaped the blonde's mouth as his tongue dueled with the redhead's. He looped his arm around Sasori's neck, the little mouth teasing the uptight puppeteer._

"_Oooh, Danna…you're SO tense…" he whispered, running his tongue along the stiff neck and suckling at the base of the puppet master's throat._

"_You weren't__ exactly helping, lying on the bed, all…dressed up…" came Sasori's breathless reply as he ran his fingers up the heaving sides, earning a soft moan from the blonde boy. His long fingers ran over the panting blonde's thighs, rubbing small circles on the fishnets, searching for the garter straps._

"_Well, Danna, your fault. I was there…why didn't you pounce on me?" Deidara muttered into the Akasuna's ear, nibbling and suckling along the rim._

_Sasori groaned, his fingers hurriedly unlacing the tight corset holding his lover's body prisoner. "Shut up…" he muttered, sinking his teeth into the now uncovered flesh, ravishing the salty taste and the moans rippling from Deidara's mouth._

_A low chuckle escaped the fishnet-clad shinobi as he freed the puppeteer from his cloak. Running his hands down the smooth wooden chest, he loosely hooked a fingers on the redhead's waistband, his lust-filled eyes locking with the hazed mahogany ones. "Make me, Sasori-danna…"_

"Ummm…Deidara?" Earth to Deidara!! Hello???"

The blonde shinobi blinked a couple of times at the hand waving in front of his face. His focus shifted back to Konan, the aftermath of the memory still clinging persistently to his eyes.

"Where were you?" the cerulean-haired murderess smiled teasingly, before her eyes slid over the blonde's crimson cheeks. "On second thoughts, I don't wanna know. I don't want another nosebleed like last week!"

"Not MY fault you walked in on us, un…"

"You could have at least locked the door, dammit!"

"Admit it, yaoi fan. You liked it, un!"

"One my best friends with another one my teammates, literally…eh, screwing around? Well, no!"

"Then why was your nose bleeding, un?"

"Oh just drop it before I yank your ponytail right off your head!"

"Then say goodbye to the pretty little flower in your hair, un!"

"You wouldn't fucking dare-"

A loud bang on the wall cut their argument short.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! HOW IN JASHIN'S NAME AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING PRAY WHEN YOU TWO ARE BITCHING?"

"YOU are the one who should SHUT HIS FUCKING MOUTH, BASTARD!!" Konan screeched back.

"UN!" Deidara added to emphasize their point.

"YOU HEATHENS, I WILL-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" the duo screamed together. Konan kicked her left shoe off, and with her new found frustration fuelled together towards the wall, she slammed it into the wall between her and the Jashinist.

The kitchen shook as the shoe, -unbeknownst to the enraged origami mistress – charged with chakra cracked the wall. Dust exploded into the air, causing both of them to cough.

Wiping her teared up eyes, Konan faced an extremely shocked Jashinist, gaping at the kunoichi through the hole in the wall, his face drained of the little blood there was.

"Can't you shut the fuck up?!" Konan snapped, jumping on one foot, trying to pry her foot back into her sandal. "However surprising it might be, there are people here who might not want to listen to your bitching twenty-four seven!"

Hidan's violet eyes widened a little. After a few moments, he cocked his head in the panting artist's direction.

"Is she PMS-ing?" he inquired calmly, raising a bloodied finger towards the fuming ninja.

"…and do YOU have a death wish, un?" Deidara groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. He quickly grabbed the cerulean-haired girl's arm. "Konan-chan, come on! You don't want o get your clothes dirty with his blood…"

"Lemme go! I'll just tear his arm off…both of them…and maybe a leg…" Konan bargained through gritted teeth, clawing towards the furiously blinking Hidan.

"NO, un!!"

"Dammit, Blondie, let her go!" Hidan laughed, dropping the scythe from his hands. Hands on slender hips, he sneered. "Watcha gonna do, paper rose? Give me a paper cut?"

A brilliant white flash sliced across Deidara's vision before blood splattered over the kitchen floor, and Hidan's screams pierced the air.

Konan straightened up, smiling smugly. "What's wrong, honey? It's JUST a paper cut…"

"Fuck you, you little blue-haired whore!"

"Oh, sweetie, stop polluting the nice clean air…" she cooed, batting her coal eyelashes. Sneaking her arm around Deidara's, she steered them towards the door firmly.

The Iwa nin gave her a tired look. "Did you really have to do that?"

"But of course." She giggled. "He needs to learn to respect paper."

Once when out of the kitchen (and the hearing range of the immortal, cussing with the ferocity of a gunshot), Konan turned to the explosion expert.

"Erm…is there any chance of me…perhaps…borrowing those clothes of yours?" she whispered, a blush creeping up her papyrus skin.

Deidara laughed, nodding. "I think I could possibly spare it for a night or two" he winked. "Danna will just have to put up with it."

The kunochi scoffed. "Honey, with your looks, I'm sure he won't mind at all. You could be covered in clay and he'll still find you sexy. Which you will be…"

"Hmm, nice. I might try that, un."

"AAAH! THE MENTAL IMAGE! IT BURNS!"

"Calm down, Konan-chan!! And watch out, you're bleeding over your cloak."

"Fuck…" she muttered, wiping her nose. Her lips crept into an evil smile as her perverted thoughts began to turn towards her work-obsessed boyfriend and what exactly she will do to him when she turns up at his desk…

"Come on, Dei-kun…I have a stoic Leader to break."

The blonde nin grinned and saluted. "Hai, un!"

An irritated sigh erupted from the pierced lips of the infamous Leader as he pushed the finished sheet to the far corner of the desk. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned inaudibly.

Cursing himself for upsetting his partner, Pein began sketching lines on the corner of the next scroll moodily. If only Konan was here, he could have something appealing to look at and look forward to. The absence of his little flower was making this toil all too unbearable.

He was so lost in his brooding that he didn't notice the door of his room creaking open tentatively.

However, he tensed when he heard the footsteps and someone dashing through the door. Raising his head, he stared at the door with narrowed eyes.

"Show yourself." He commanded coldly.

His order was answered by a low chuckle, coming from the far side of the room.

Pein shifted his uneasy gaze to the shadowed corner, eyeing the outline of the intruder, his tired arms flexing.

"The hell?" he voiced his thoughts. "Konan?"

"Oooh, right the first time.." the voice rang out, amused. "I'm impressed."

Suppressing a smile, Pein frowned with mock anger. "I told you not to bother me."

The chuckle escaped the painted lips of the figure in the corner. Slipping out of the shadows gracefully, Konan locked gazes with the ginger-haired Leader.

Pein made a strangled sound, all air suddenly knocked out of his lungs.

The usually self-conscious female was dressed in a skin-tight black velvet corset, outlining her curveous body in the dim light. She placed a hand on her short, ripped pleated skirt, fingers playing with her belt.

Pein gulped, his mouth suddenly flooded with saliva.

His partner flashed a seductive smile before swiftly pushing herself up on the desk. Getting on fours, she dropped her head in level with the gaping leader.

"Pein…" she purred, running a finger over his jaw. She shifted a little, sitting down, her fishnet-covered legs drawn close to her. Cocking her head, she smirked.

"Why don't you take a break, Leader-sama…?" she questioned, winking. "Why don't you give your poor neglected partner a little attention, hmm? After all…" she stretched her leg out, waist dipping lower so he had a very clear view her of her body, "I too am paper, like the ones you have been working on in the afternoon. Only I have…much more uses…"

A steady blush creeping up his pale skin, Pein tried to ignore the heat and desire burning through his body with white-hot ferocity.

"K-konan…" he choked out, voice croaky. "I…I can't…you know why…"

The other pouted, her large grey eyes pleading with his playfully.

"You make a girl feel so damn unwanted, Pein-sama…" she cooed, crossing her legs.

"You know what Madara will do to us if we're not ready…" Pein forced it through gritted teeth, trying very hard to ignore her uncovered thighs.

"You worry too much. You think too much. For once, listen to me…" she breathed huskily, letting a hand trail to the back of his neck. She began to massage the sore muscles along his spine. "Relax."

He moaned softly, rolling his head a little to the side. "Konan…don't do this to me…"

She trailed her nails down his neck, face only inches away from his. Her hot breath washed over his gaping lips. She smiled before quickly running her tongue along his lips.

"Pein…" she cooed before brushing her lips against his.

Her intoxicating rose perfume, along with the faint scent of cinnamon on her lips wove their way around the ginger-headed leader's mind, snapping the last thin threads of common sense he held onto.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, hungry and longing. She parted her lips to his urgent tongue, grasp tightening on his neck. A hand slipped along the curve of her face, into her dark blue locks, while the other dipped down her side, fingers relishing the velvet under his fingertips.

Konan groaned into his mouth when she felt his hand dip below the waistband, skillful hands unclasping the garter straps. She fiddled with his Akatsuki cloak, uttering a silent thanks to the easily undone press fasteners. She broke their fierce tongue battle to taste his newly exposed skin, hands pushing the cloak down to his waist. She bit along the muscled shoulder, enjoying the moans that escaped his lips.

"Oh you little…" he growled, slipping his hand out of her skirt. She moaned in protest, before he set both hands on her shoulder, pushing her on her back on the desk. Papers clattered to the floor as he quickly shed both his cloak and his shirt. He quickly hoisted himself up on the desk, straddling her hips.

The cerulean haired kunoichi groaned at the sudden friction.

"Don't make me wait…" she whispered as he teased her neck with gentle nips, sending tiny shocks of pleasure down her spine. "you kept me waiting all afternnon…I am pissed beyond recognition with you." She dug her nails in his bare back before sliding them along his taut stomach.

"Then I guess I'll have to work twice as hard…" Pein licked along her neck, fingers unlacing the corset. He quickly threw the garment to the side, caressing his flower's body passionately. He dipped his head lower, tongue exploring her breasts.

Konan moaned, her hands fisting around his hips. She arched her body, grinding their hips together.

The leader groaned as pleasure shot through him, the need to claim his partner becoming unbearably urgent. He hurriedly tugged the skirt over Konan's hips, eyes glinting.

"You're not wearing anything underneath?" he whispered silkily, snaking his way down her uncovered body, his smile widening at her low moans. He swept his tongue across her tensed abdomen, hands running up her sides.

Konan hissed, gripping his shoulders. Her grey eyes widened, her lips opening in a small scream when she felt him caress her most sensitive region with his lips. She tossed her head back, blue locks scattered over the desk, arching her back.

"Oh fuck…" she whimpered, pleasure piercing through her flesh. "More…"

Pein complied her wishes, hands spreading her legs further. The blue-haired assassin shuddered, with every stroke of his tongue, every caress of his lips, every gently scratch of his piercing on her heated flesh, she was drawn closer and closer to sweet release. She moaned again, clawing at his shoulders in attempt to hurry him on.

He suddenly lifted his head, much to her disapproval. Licking his lips, he pushed his pants down his hips before climbing over the panting girl.

Konan frowned, thin streaks of sweat running down her face, heart hammering in her ears.

"Bastard…" she managed to pant. "Why did you stop?"

Pein only smirked, rocking their hips together, their groans echoing. Snaking an arm around her waist, he used the other to pin her wandering hand on the desk beside her face.

Stealing another fiery kiss from Konan, he swiftly entered her, their cries muffled by the other's lips. She clamped her legs higher on his waist, tongue dueling with his furiously.

Pein groaned as he thrust into her again, their bodies, slick with sweat, slid together again. He felt her hot tongue trace up his lips before sliding up to lick at the barbells in his nose.

The kunoichi gently tugged at the cold metal with her teeth, moans spilling out of her panting lips as the infamous Leader continued pounding into her. She gripped his shoulders, feeling herself draw nearer and nearer every second…

With a scream, she surrendered, body arching into his, muscles jerking, out of control. Her warm muscles tightening around his length, Pein climaxed a moment after, groaning as ecstasy exploded inside him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily as he felt the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Sucking the air greedily in her lungs, Konan pulled the other closer, eyes closed in bliss. When she re-opened them, he found Pein staring at her, eyes laced by a strange sort of tenderness.

"So…" she croaked, voice strained. "Did I manage to convince you?"

He chuckled, sliding up her slick body. "You did indeed." He whispered, laying a chaste kiss on her cheek and down her neck. She purred, hands tracing lazy patterns down his back.

"I won't be able to sit at this desk again without my mind getting carried away with dirty fantasies…" the pierced man admitted.

Konan giggled. "Ah, shame. Then I guess you really won't like my idea of having a quick, passionate moment in the cave where we meet Madara, would you?"

The Rinegans stared into her sparkling grey ones before sighing in defeat.

"You're too damn dangerous."

She smirked. "And you're much fun to seduce."

"You're going to be the death of me…" he sighed, caressing her hair fondly.

Konan smiled before kissing him gently. "Maybe…" she purred. "but I can guarantee you, it will be the best possible death you could wish for."

Pein smirked. "Of that, I have no doubt."


End file.
